A New Candescence
by Flyingsong
Summary: Four clans, descended from the original four, are loosing their warrior ways. Eight cats know that this will lead to their destruction. But which four, sent by StarClan, will save them, and which four will lead them down that path of fire?
1. Allegiances

_Hello, people! Welcome to A New Candescence!_

_Below, you'll find some important information that I must give out before the story begins. Much of the clans were created by other people in a create-a-cat. (To the people that helped who are reading this, thanks again!)_

_So, here we go!_

* * *

**STORY OF THE CLANS:**

It was the end. Fire had been ravaging the land for days. Not a single clan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, nor WindClan was able to escape it. The few remaining cats from each clan gathered, and set off on a journey to find a new home once again. On the way, many rouges and loners were drawn to their way of life. Without the strict lines between clans, these cats joined them. Soon, four cats emerged to be leaders, from all different backgrounds. These four led the band to their new home, much like the old, yet different in so many ways. But, as they began to settle, the four cats begin to argue over who should lead the one clan they had become. Sides were taken by the other cats, and soon again four clans emerged, each named after an aspect of the fire that had changed so much: FlareClan, after the flares of fire that drove them out; AshClan, after the ash that had been falling from the skies; SmokeClan, from the smoke that had choked the air; SparkClan, after the spark that had started the whole thing. Years have passed, and now no cat is alive with the memory of the fire that drove them from their home. This is the story of the Souls of the Flames.

**FULL TERRITORY: **

These four clans live in a large valley surrounded on all sides by mountains. There is a good sized lake in the middle, with the four territories surrounding it. All the territories have at least one stream going through it, with the most being in AshClan territory, leading to the lake. FlareClan, on the plains, is in the east. AshClan is in the north. SmokeClan, on the plateau, is in the west. SparkClan, in the forest, is in the south. The monthly Gathering takes place on a peninsula into the lake that is on the border between FlareClan and SparkClan. MoonTree, a petrified tree in the mountains bordering AshClan, is where cats go to visit with StarClan.

**CLANS:**

**FLARECLAN: **The closest to ThunderClan in personality. Lives on a plain with the forest creeping in on one corner. Loyal and brave, they are skilled in battle but lovers of peace. Quick, with strong legs for dashing. They feed mostly on rodents and the occasional prairie dog.

**ASHCLAN: **The closest to RiverClan in personality. Lives in a grassy area with multiple streams and rivers cutting through, including the one that separates their territory from FlareClan. They love their territory and clan and are quick to protect it. They are the best swimmers of the four clans, with long fur and claws. Their prey is mostly fish and frogs, with a smattering of mice.

**SMOKECLAN: **The closest to Windclan in personality. Lives on the plateau, with a burbling stream to provide water. They are very intelligent and loyal, though quick to run from battles with over-whelming odds against them. They have thick, hard pads and powerful haunches. They feed on birds of prey.

**SPARKCLAN: **The closest to Shadowclan in personality. Lives in the forest, with a fairly deep chasm used as a border between them and FlareClan. They are cunning, proud, and quick to anger. However, if their on your side, they are strong allies. They have sharp, strong claws and teeth. Prey consists mostly of small rodents and birds.

**THE CLANS: FULL BREAKDOWN:**

**FLARECLAN**

**_LEADER:_** Fallenstar - light grey she-cat with a black-lined mouth, ears, and paws, and green eyes (Mate= Shadowfall Littermates= Falconwind & Rippleshine Apprentice= Rosepaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Mistyleaf - light grey she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes (Mate= Weaselclaw Littermates= Rosefrost Future Apprentice= Violetkit)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Rosefrost - red ginger tabby she-cat with amber/yellow eyes (Littermates= Mistyleaf)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Rainstorm - silver and gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Winterthaw - long haired tortiseshell she-cat with gold eyes (Mate= Falconwind Littermates= Shadowfall & Gingershade Apprentice= Sunpaw)

**_2.) _**Shadowfall - smoky black tom with coal colored eyes (Mate= Fallenstar Littermates= Gingershade & Winterthaw Apprentice= Pinepaw)

**_3.) _**Gingershade - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Mate= Echobreeze Littermates= Shadowfall & Winterthaw Future Apprentice= Whisperkit)

**_4.) _**Gopherclaw - an amber-eyed, mottled brown tom with the top of his right ear missing and a scar on his left hind leg (Mate= Silverstorm Littermates= Heronpool Apprentice= Bloompaw)

**_5.) _**Heronpool - a mostly black she-cat with few white markings, blue eyes, and a small scar on her paw (Mate= Raccoonflight Littermates= Gopherclaw Future Apprentice= Twilightkit)

**_6.) _**Raccoonflight - a charcoal gray cat with green eyes and black markings as well as a black "mask" over his eyes (Mate= Heronpool Future Apprentice= Sootkit)

**_7.) _**Flickerdream - a gold she-cat with white markings and green eyes (Littermates= Fluttersong & Moonsmoke Apprentice= Sleetpaw)

**_8.) _**Smolderfeather - an amber-eyed, dark reddish-brown tom with black spots and a long scar on his flank (Mate= Moonsmoke Future Apprentice= Crescentkit)

**_9.) _**Falconwind - a mottled brown and gold tom with green eyes and dark brown ears, paws, and tail tip (Mate= Winterthaw Littermates= Rippleshine & Fallenstar Apprentice= Webpaw)

**_10.) _**Stonefang - white tom with gray around jaws (Mate= Wiltedear Littermates= Icehowl Apprentice= Nightpaw)

**_11.) _**Frogclaw - a brown, almost green tom with short fur (Mate= Pollenpelt Apprentice= Barkpaw)

**_12.) _**Silverstorm - silver she-cat flecked with gray and white and green eyes (Mate= Gopherclaw Future Apprentice= Duskkit)

**_13.) _**Jasminepetal - a ginger and white she-cat with brown and black tabby markings and green eyes (Mate= Cardinalstripe Littermates= Weaselclaw & Lavendercrest)

**_14.) _**Cardinalstripe - a black and white tabby tom with green eyes (Mate= Jasminepetal Littermates= Morningsplash)

**_15.) _**Weaselclaw - a white and orange tabby tom with blue eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose (Mate= Mistyleaf Littermates= Lavendercrest & Jasminepetal)

**_16.) _**Morningsplash - a lovely calico she-cat with green eyes and a bite shaped scar on her hind leg (Littermates= Cardinalstripe)

**_17.) _**Icehowl - very pale gray tom with light blue eyes, white and black markings (Mate= Finchflower Littermates= Stonefang)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Barkpaw - tabby brown tom with a white underbelly and paws and green eyes (Future Mate= Sunpaw Mentor= Frogclaw)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw - smoky gray she-cat with white paws and a jet black tail (Future Mate= Hawktalon Mentor= Stonefang)

**_3.) _**Pinepaw - dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes (Future Mate= Webpaw Mentor= Shadowfall)

**_4.) _**Sunpaw - golden tabby she-cat with purple eyes (Future Mate= Barkpaw Mentor= Winterthaw)

**_5.) _**Rosepaw - pale red she-cat with blue-grey eyes (Future Mate= Duskkit Mentor= Fallenstar)

**_6.) _**Bloompaw - a black, gray, and white dappled she-cat with green eyes (Future Mate= Sootkit Littermates= Sleetpaw & Webpaw Mentor= Gopherclaw)

_**7.)**_ Sleetpaw - a white tom with blue eyes, light gray tabby markings and black patches (Future Mate= Whisperkit Littermates= Webpaw & Bloompaw Mentor= Flickerdream)

_**8.)**_ Webpaw - a mismatched-eyed charcoal tom with a black "mask" and white tabby markings (Future Mate= Pinepaw Littermates= Bloompaw & Sleetpaw Mentor= Falconwind)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Moonsmoke - a snowy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate= Smolderfeather Littermates= Fluttersong & Flickerdream Kits= Whisperkit & Twilightkit)

**_2.) _**Rippleshine - a black she-cat with green eyes and light grey markings, expecting (Mate= Stormcloud Littermates= Fallenstar & Falconwind Future Kits= Honeykit & Petalkit)

**_3.) _**Lavendercrest - a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and dark brown spots on her haunches (Littermates= Jasminepetal & Weaselclaw Future Kits= Swankit & Pantherkit)

**_4.) _**Finchflower - a small tawny she-cat with amber eyes and a scar from above her left eye down to below her right eye across her nose (Mate= Icehowl Littermates= Echorain Future Kits= Peakit, Ivorykit, & Blizzardkit)

**_5.) _**Echobreeze - pale gray she-cat with pretty green eyes (Mate= Gingershade Kits= Violetkit, Sootkit, Crescentkit, & Duskkit)

**_6.) _**Pollenpelt - a light ginger shecat with turquoise eyes and wheat-colored paws (Mate= Frogclaw Future Kits= Beamkit, Shallowkit, & Wheatkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Whisperkit - a white and dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Sleetpaw Littermates= Twilightkit Future Mentor= Gingershade)

**_2.) _**Twilightkit - light grey/white tabby she-cat with green eyes (Littermates= Whisperkit Future Mentor= Heronpool)

**_3.) _**Violetkit - pretty silver she-cat with bright violet eyes (Littermates= Sootkit, Crescentkit, & Duskkit Future Mentor= Mistyleaf)

**_4.) _**Sootkit - dark gray tom with dark green eyes (Future Mate= Bloompaw Littermates= Crescentkit, Duskkit, & Violetkit Future Mentor= Raccoonflight)

**_5.) _**Crescentkit - slender pale gray she-cat with a cresent moon marking on her forehead and blue eyes (Littermates= Duskkit, Violetkit, & Sootkit Future Mentor= Smolderfeather)

**_6.) _**Duskkit - black tom with four white paws and and dark blue eyes (Future Mate= Rosepaw Littermates= Violetkit, Sootkit, & Crescentkit Future Mentor= Silverstorm)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Fluttersong - a blue-eyed ginger she-cat with white markings and no feeling in her right front paw, former Medicine Cat (Littermates= Flickerdream & Moonsmoke)

**_2.) _**Duskleaf - a mostly black she-cat with blue eyes (Former Apprentice= Fallenstar)

**_3.) _**Frondtalon - a dark brown shecat with pale green eyes

**ASHCLAN**

**_LEADER: _**Adderstar - brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar on his ear (Mate= Heatherlight Future Apprentice= Icekit)

**_DEPUTY: _**Wolffur - large grey tom with ice blue eyes and shaggy long fur (Mate= Hawkfeather Littermates= Lilywing Apprentice= Stormpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Blackpoppy - black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice= Moonpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Moonpaw - a silver she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor= Blackpoppy)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Dapplesky - slender tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate= Wrenmask Littermates= Bramblestrike Apprentice= Flarepaw)

**_2.) _**Bramblestrike - brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate= Silverfur Littermates= Dapplesky Future Apprentice= Firekit)

**_3.) _**Moonbeam - a white-grey she-cat with green eyes (Mate= Gorsebreeze Future Apprentice= Snowkit)

**_4.) _**Gorsebreeze - a brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mate= Moonbeam Apprentice= Poppypaw)

**_5.) _**Hawkfeather - a black she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Mate= Wolffur Littermates= Rockfur Apprentice= Swiftpaw)

**_6.) _**Rockfur - black and brown tom with amber eyes (Mate= Swallowswoop Littermates= Hawkfeather Apprentice=Burnpaw)

**_7.) _**Swallowswoop - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate= Rockfur Littermates= Wrenmask Apprentice= Snakepaw)

**_8.) _**Lilywing - grey and white she cat with light grey eyes (Mate= Duskfall Littermates= Wolffur)

**_9.) _**Duskfall - dark tan and brown tom with green eyes (Mate= Lilywing Littermates= Dappledleaf Future Apprentice= Lionkit)

**_10.) _**Dawnfeather - pretty silver she-cat with kind green eyes (Mate= Shadowember)

**_11.) _**Heatherlight - pretty pale gray she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip (Mate= Adderstar Apprentice= Rosepaw)

**_12.) _**Shadowember - black tom with dark green eyes (Mate= Dawnfeather)

**_13.) _**Frostleg - pale gray, almost white, tom with long, shaggy fur and a torn ear with a scarred pelt and frosty blue eyes (Mate= Dappledleaf Littermates= Stormcloud, Darkwing & Rosefeather)

**_14.) _**Stormcloud - dark gray tom with pale gray patches shaped like clouds and dark blue eyes (Mate= Rippleshine Littermates= Darkwing, Rosefeather & Frostleg Apprentice= Greenpaw)

**_15.) _**Darkwing - dark ginger and black she-cat with dark green eyes (Future Mate= Swiftpaw Littermates= Rosefeather, Frostleg, & Stormcloud)

**_16.) _**Rosefeather - ginger she-cat with white feather shaped patches and green eyes (Future Mate= Greenpaw Littermates= Frostleg, Stormcloud, & Darkwing Future Apprentice= Robinkit)

**_17.) _**Spiceclaw - large dark ginger tom with lighter patches on his back and legs and light amber eyes (Mate= Willowbark)

**_18.) _**Echorain - a pure white she-cat with amber eyes (Littermates= Finchflower)

**_19.) _**Wrenmask - a ginger tom with green eyes and white ears, paws, and a mask over his face (Mate= Dapplesky Littermates= Swallowswoop)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Flarepaw - long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Flarepaw Mentor= Dapplesky)

**_2.) _**Poppypaw - a pretty white she-cat with brown streaks and blue eyes (Future Mate= Burnpaw Littermates= Rosepaw Mentor= Gorsebreeze)

**_3.) _**Rosepaw - a brown and white she-cat with gold eyes (Future Mate= Snowkit Littermates= Poppypaw Mentor= Heatherlight)

**_4.) _**Stormpaw - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes (Future Mate= Flarepaw Littermates= Snakepaw & Burnpaw Mentor= Wolffur)

**_5.) _**Burnpaw - ginger and brown tom with amber eyes (Future Mate= Poppypaw Littermates= Burnpaw & Stormpaw Mentor= Rockfur)

**_6.) _**Snakepaw - black and grey tom with a brown paw and green eyes (Littermates= Stormpaw & Burnpaw Mentor= Swallowswoop)

**_7.) _**Greenpaw - dark brown tom with enormous green eyes (Future Mate= Rosefeather Mentor= Stormcloud)

**_8.) _**Swiftpaw - pale grey tom with black streaks and yellow eyes (Future Mate= Darkwing Mentor= Hawkfeather)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Silverfur - silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mate= Bramblestrike Kits= Firekit & Icekit)

**_2.) _**Dappledleaf - golden dappled tabby she-cat with delicate ginger paws and a white chest and ear tips with big, green eyes (Mate= Frostleg Littermates= Duskfall Kits= Snowkit, Robinkit, & Lionkit)

**_3.) _**Willowbark - shimmering white she-cat with chocolate brown eyes, expecting (Mate= Spiceclaw Future Kits= Brakenkit & Sandkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Firekit - ginger tabby she-kit with white paws and green eyes (Future Mate= Lionkit Littermates= Icekit Future Mentor= Bramblestrike)

**_2.) _**Icekit - blind silver tabby tom with blue eyes (Future Mate= Robinkit Littermates= Firekit Future Mentor= Adderstar)

**_3.) _**Lionkit - golden tabby tom with pale gray paws and tail tip with frosty blue eyes (Future Mate= Firekit Littermates= Snowkit & Robinkit Future Mentor= Duskfall)

**_4.) _**Snowkit - white tom with shaggy fur and pale gray patches and blue eyes (Future Mate= Rosepaw Littermates= Robinkit & Lionkit Future Mentor= Moonbeam)

**_5.) _**Robinkit - dappled ginger tabby she-cat with small white paws and white muzzle with bright green eyes (Future Mate= Icekit Littermates= Lionkit & Snowkit Future Mentor= Rosefeather)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Dirtthroat - yellow she-cat with black stripes

**SMOKECLAN**

**_LEADER: _**Foxstar - dark ginger tom with green eyes (Mate= Heatherclaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Hazetail - dazzling white tom with pale green eyes (Mate= Spottedlight Littermates= Violetwing, Badgertumble, & Birdsong)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _** Violetwing - small, pure black she-cat with violet eyes (Littermates= Badgertumble, Birdsong, & Hazetail)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: SAVED FOR FEATHERKIT_**

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Hawktalon - braken colored tom with a dark tail (Future Mate= Nightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heatherclaw - brown she-cat with lighter speckles and yellow eyes (Mate= Foxstar Littermates= Cloverstem Apprentice= Specklepaw)

**_3.) _**Jaggedclaw - dark tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes (Mate= Cloverstem)

**_4.) _**Badgertumble - big black tom with a white belly and muzzle and amber eyes (Future Mate= Stormpaw Littermates= Birdsong, Hazetail, & Violetwing Apprentice= Treepaw)

**_5.) _**Thornpath - dark brown tom with pale stripes and green eyes (Mate= Birdsong Littermates= Swiftfoot Future Apprentice= Mosskit)

**_6.) _**Spottedlight - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Mate= Hazetail Apprentice= Thunderpaw)

**_7.) _**Birdsong - small white she cat with a grey face and paws and turquoise eyes (Mate= Thornpath Littermates= Hazetail, Violetwing, & Badgertumble Apprentice= Stormpaw)

**_8.) _**Oakleaf - ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Mate= Dawnlight Littermates= Pinefoot)

**_9.) _**Pinefoot - black tom with brown feet and green eyes (Future Mate= Chillpaw Littermates= Oakleaf Future Apprentice= Mudkit)

**_10.) _**Thistlefur - large gray tom with amber eyes (Mate= Skystep Apprentice= Sparrowpaw)

**_11.) _**Owlpelt - a brown tom with gold eyes (Mate= Swiftfoot Littermates= Skystep Apprentice= Hollypaw)

**_12.) _**Ashstreak - a black and gray tom with amber eyes (Future Mate= Treepaw Littermates= (in litter) Eagletwist (other litters) Sparrowpaw & Mosskit Apprentice= Chillpaw)

**_13.) _**Eagletwist - a golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Littermates= (in litter) Ashstreak (other litters) Sparrowpaw & Mosskit Future Apprentice= Willowkit)

**_14.) _**Russettail - a brown and white tom with a red tail and blue eyes (Littermates= (other litters) Chillpaw & Treepaw)

**_15.) _**Galestorm - large, long-haired white tom with amber eyes (Future Apprentice= Robinkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Stormpaw - smoky gray she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Future Mate= Badgertumble Mentor= Birdsong)

**_2.) _**Thunderpaw - small black tom with yellow eyes (Future Mate= Willowkit Littermates= Specklepaw Mentor= Spottedlight)

**_3.) _**Specklepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Future Mate= Sparrowpaw Littermates= Thunderpaw Mentor= Heatherclaw)

**_4.) _**Sparrowpaw - pale tabby tom with amber eyes (Future Mate= Specklepaw Littermates= Ashstreak, Eagletsist, & Mosskit Mentor= Thistlefur)

**_5.) _**Hollypaw - silver she-cat with green eyes (Future Mate= Mudkit Mentor= Owlpelt)

**_6.) _**Chillpaw - small white she-cat with icy blue eyes (Future Mate= Pinefoot Littermates= (in litter) Treepaw (other litters) Russettail Mentor= Ashstreak)

**_7.) _**Treepaw - a she-cat with an assortment of browns on her pelt (Future Mate= Ashstreak Littermates= (in litter) Chillpaw (other litters) Russettail Mentor= Badgertumble)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Cloverstem - beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes (Mate= Jaggedclaw Littermates= HeatherclawKits= Robinkit, Willowkit, & Featherkit)

**_2.) _**Skystep - a fluffy white she-cat with honey golden eyes, expecting (Mate= Thistlefur Future Kits= Poppykit & Sandkit)

**_3.) _**Morningsky - elderly tabby she-cat with gold patches and blue eyes (Mate= Tanglefur Kits= Ashstreak, Eagletwist, Sparrowpaw, & Mosskit)

**_4.) _**Dawnlight - beautiful long-haired silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mate= Oakleaf Future Kits= Mintkit & Gorsekit)

**_5.) _**Swiftfoot - white she-cat with a black tail and green eyes (Mate= Owlpelt Littermates= Thornpath Kits= Mudkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Robinkit - brown and ginger tom with green eyes (Future Mate= Sandkit (after she's born) Littermates= Willowkit & Featherkit Future Mentor= Galestorm)

**_2.) _**Featherkit - silver she-cat with blue eyes (Littermates= Willowkit & Robinkit Future Mentor= Violetwing)

**_3.) _**Willowkit - white she-cat with blue eyes (Future Mate= Thunderpaw Littermates= Robinkit & Featherkit Future Mentor= Eagletwist)

**_4.) _**Mosskit - small gray tom with green eyes (Future Mate= Poppykit (after she's born) Littermates= Ashstreak, Eagletwist, & Sparrowpaw Future Mentor= Thornpath)

**_5.) _**Mudkit - a brown, white, and black tom with green eyes (Future Mate= Hollypaw Future Mentor= Pinefoot)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Smokescar - grey tom with a white tuft of chest fur and green eyes

**_2.) _**Tanglefur - long-furred black tom with amber eyes (Mate= Morningsky)

**_3.) _**Cloudeye - blind tortoiseshell she-cat with cloudy eyes

**SPARKCLAN**

**_LEADER: _**Risingstar - black tom with golden eyes (Mate= Scarheart

**_DEPUTY: _**Lightstripe - brown tom with sand colored stripes

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Cloudpuff - white she-cat with black paws and muzzle and blue eyes (Littermates= Scarheart)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: SAVED FOR BLAZEKIT_**

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Spottedpelt - large black and white tom with amber eyes (Mate= Silverfeather Littermates= Shreddedtail Apprentice= Stumblepaw)

**_2.) _**Scarheart - light brown she-cat with many scars and black eyes (Mate= Risingstar Littermates= Cloudpuff Apprentice= Echopaw)

**_3.) _**Silverfeather - black she-cat with white paws and a silver eye and a golden eye (Mate= Spottedpelt Future Apprentice= Cougarkit)

**_4.) _**Deadheart - long-limbed grey tom with green eyes, two black ears (Mate= Flashfoot Apprentice= Valleypaw)

**_5.) _**Blackstreak - light black tom with black streak running along right leg (Mate= Silverwing Littermates= Wiltedear & Sharptongue Apprentice= Hailpaw)

**_6.) _**Wiltedear - brown she-cat with droopy ears (Mate= Stonefang Littermates= Blackstreak & Sharptongue Future Apprentice= Pouncekit)

**_7.) _**Eclipseclaw - dark black she-cat with a white crescent mark over her dark blue eyes (Mate= Chasmtail)

**_8.) _**Chasmtail - light brown tom with a dark brown tail and brown tuffs of fur on his ears (Mate= Eclipseclaw Future Apprentice= Mistykit)

**_9.) _**Brooksong - calico she-cat with indigo eyes (Mate= Blazefang Littermates= Silverwing Apprentice= Violetpaw)

**_10.) _**Runningshadow - dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes (Mate= Sundapple)

**_11.) _**Sharptongue - a gray tom with a very pink tongue (Mate= Shreddedtail Littermates= Blackstreak & Wiltedear)

**_12.) _**Blazefang - a bright orange tom with yellowed teeth (Mate= Brooksong Future Apprentice= Fernkit)

**_13.) _**Silverwing - silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mate= Blackstreak Littermates= Brooksong Apprentice= Frostpaw)

**_14.) _**Shreddedtail - gray she-cat with white spots, odd tail, and black eyes (Mate= Sharptongue Littermates= Spottedpelt Future Apprentice= Spiderkit)

**_15.) _**Frogthroat - pale tom with dark tabby markings, amber eyes, and scruffy fur (Mate= Petalnose Apprentice= Batpaw)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Batpaw - black tom with a grey muzzle and white paws and green eyes (Future Mate= Echopaw Littermates= Blazekit & Cougarkit (technically not same litter, but same parents!) Mentor= Frogthroat)

**_2.) _**Violetpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes (Future Mate= Stumblepaw Mentor= Brooksong)

**_3.) _**Stumblepaw - golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Future Mate= Violetpaw Littermates= Echopaw Mentor= Spottedpelt)

**_4.) _**Echopaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Batpaw Littermates= Stumblepaw Mentor= Scarheart)

**_5.) _**Frostpaw - white she-cat with a black crescent over her green eyes (Future Mate= Spiderkit Littermates= Valleypaw Mentor= Silverwing)

**_6.) _**Valleypaw - dark brown tom with mud brown eyes (Littermates= Frostpaw Mentor= Deadheart)

**_7.) _**Hailpaw - brown she-cat with blue paws and eyes (Future Mate= Pouncekit Mentor= Blackstreak)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Flashfoot - white and orange she-cat with amber eyes (Mate= Deadheart Kits= Batpaw, Blazekit, & Cougarkit)

**_2.) _**Sundapple - pretty golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes (Mate= Runningshadow Kits= Pouncekit, Mistykit, Spiderkit, & Fernkit)

**_3.) _**Speedclaw - an orange she-cat with a scar running down her side and blue eyes (Kits= Sharptongue, Blackstreak, & Wiltedear) (Speedclaw is slightly insane and helps out in the nursery due to her inability to fight.)

**_4.) _**Petalnose - ginger she cat with purple eyes, white chest and paws (Mate= Frogthroat Future Kits= Lilykit, Ebonykit, Charcoalkit, Duskkit, & Flurrykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Blazekit - grey tom with green eyes (Littermates= Cougarkit & Batpaw Future Mentor= Cloudpuff)

**_2.) _**Cougarkit - white she-cat with grey markings and amber eyes (Littermates= Batpaw & Blazekit Future Mentor= Silverfeather)

**_3.) _**Pouncekit - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, paws and tail tip with amber eyes (Future Mate= Hailpaw Littermates= Mistykit, Spiderkit, & Fernkit Future Mentor= Wiltedear)

**_4.) _**Mistykit - misty gray she-cat with blue eyes (Littermates= Spiderkit, Fernkit, & Pouncekit Future Mentor= Chasmtail)

**_5.) _**Spiderkit - dark gray tom with long skinny legs and green eyes (Future Mate= Frostpaw Littermates= Fernkit, Pouncekit, & Mistykit Future Mentor= Shreddedtail)

**_6.) _**Fernkit - brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Littermates= Pouncekit, Mistykit, & Spiderkit Future Mentor= Blazefang)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Frostbird - white she-cat with blue eyes (Former Apprentice= Deadheart)

**_2.) _**Peachfur - light brown/tan she-cat with hazel eyes and peach tuffs of fur on her ears and tail


	2. Prologue

_Hey y'all!_

_Now on to the fun stuff, eh? Here is the prologue!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any shape or form, nor do I own many of the cats in this story. But I do own the plot! And some of the cats!_

**

* * *

Prologue**

Mousestar of FlareClan looked down upon his former clan, the one he had only just left. The orange and white tabby tom watched as his clan-mates mourned his death, each cat sharing tongues with him one last time. Sadly, he stared as the elders took away his body to be buried, and the others turning to look at his former deputy, Fallenstone. She had been the first she-cat deputy in FlareClan history, and now, the first she-cat leader of the four clans. He sighed, knowing that her life would only become tougher now. A red ginger tabby she-cat and a small silver and gray tabby she-cat stepped toward Fallenstone. Mousestar watched as the medicine cat, Rosefrost, and her apprentice, Rainstorm, spoke to her. The light grey, black marked she-cat shook her head, but Rainstorm nudged her. After a few, thoughtful moments, Fallenstone nodded and followed the two medicine cats into their den.

A black tom with a single white paw padded up to Mousestar. "I'm surprised, Mousestar. Already watching over your clan?" Mousestar looked up at him. "Whitestar… You know as well as I do why I must watch. As the former leader of SparkClan, you know what will happen soon." "Yes, yes, of course. But do not worry. Your deputy is strong, brave, and loyal. She will be a great leader, despite what the other leaders will say. Now come. We, the last four leaders of the Clans, must meet," the former SparkClan leader led Mousestar away from looking-pond in StarClan to where the others had gathered, in a clearing in the forest with a small pool of water. A yellow tom with black stripes and a brown tabby tom with overly large paws were waiting there. The SmokeClan and AshClan leaders, respectively, had been waiting for Mousestar and Stripedstar to join them.

The brown tabby nodded as the entered the clearing. "Thank you for bringing him here, Whitestar. Mousestar, welcome. Even though you have only just joined the ranks of StarClan, we four most recent leaders of the Souls of the Flames must meet. It is time to discuss the future of our clans." Mousestar glanced over at Whitestar. He explained, "The Souls of the Flames are the four clans. Many, many moons ago, a fire ravaged the territory of four clans. The survivors from each clan gathered together and went on a journey to find a new home. Rogues and loners, impressed with the stories of before the fire, joined them on their journey. Eventually, four toms emerged as leaders of this group, each with different backgrounds. The band found the territory we now live in, and began to settle down. However, the four leaders began to fight over who would lead the single clan they had become. Cats choose sides, and eventually they formed four clans again, each named after a different aspect of the fire that had changed so much; Flare, Ash, Smoke, and Spark. Our clans. Hence, another name for our clans is "The Souls of the Flames."Mousestar blinked in surprise, but before he could respond, Whitestar turned and spoke to the brown tabby, "I have seen unrest growing in the clans, Largestar. Each clan is growing more and more apathetic by the day. We must stop this destruction of the Code!" The striped tom grunted his agreement. "Even in SmokeClan, more and more cats are breaking the code. Letting apprentices and warriors cross over their borders!" He growled, and Largestar glared at him. "Calm yourself, Stripedstar. All the clans have become relaxed." He turned his green eyed gaze to Mousestar. "What are your opinions, Mousestar? You were the last of us to live with the clans."

Mousestar shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the elder cat. "It is true. Even I have been lax with the code. Whitestar is right. We must stop this!" His confidence grew and his chest puffed out. The other leaders nodded their agreement. "Then let us choose our cats. One from each clan will be the ones to rekindle the flame that once burned inside each of us. I will choose first." Largestar of AshClan put one of his paws into the water, and an image of a slender tortoiseshell she-cat rippled up. Mousestar recognized the cat, and nodded his agreement, but Stripedstar growled again. "A she-cat? It's bad enough that mouse-brain over here chose a she-cat deputy, and now she's becoming leader. Now even you, Largestar, are choosing a she-cat to be one of the prophecy?" Mousestar bristled, disgusted with the former SmokeClan leader's sexism. "She-cats are just as strong, cunning, loyal, and fast as toms! Fallenstone will be a great leader, and that AshClan she-cat will be just as brave as a tom would have been!" Whitestar and Largestar looked gratefully at the orange tom, and the disgraced Stripedstar grumbled. "Fine... But I shall be the next to choose." He pressed his paw into the water, and the image of a yellow-eyed, young black tom grew on the surface.

"An apprentice, Stripedstar? Are you sure he will be up to the challenge?" Largestar looked at his grumpy companion and raised a hypothetical eyebrow. Stripedstar nodded. "He is young, but he has a good heart. He will grow to be the bravest cat in SmokeClan one day." Mousestar and Whitestar nodded their agreement, and Whitestar padded to the edge. "I will go next." The white paw rested on the surface, and the image of a black she-cat with white markings and odd eyes peered out. "The daughter of the leader, Risingstar," Whitestar explained. "She has his quick thinking and her mother's cunning. She will be a great asset for the cats." The other three leaders voiced their agreement, albeit Stripedstar's being a bit hesitant. The three elder leaders turned to the former FlareClan leader. "It is your turn, Mousestar," meowed Largestar. "Choose wisely, for this cat will be the one to lead the others into battle." Mousestar fidgeted a bit, before standing up and placing a paw in the water. The others gasped as the image of the she-cat rose up. "Mousestar... Are you certain? Her life has already become so difficult... Must she also carry this burden?" Whitestar asked his new friend. Mousestar nodded confidently. "I would have no other cat represent FlareClan. She follows the code better than I ever did. She will be the one." Largestar purred. "You have chosen well. So, the new cats of prophecy have been chosen. We will begin to spread word of the prophecy. Mousestar, prepare the StarClan cats from FlareClan. Soon Fallenstone will be here to receive her new lives." Mousestar blinked solemnly, then turned to gather the cats necessary to greet Fallenstone to her new legacy.

* * *

_Well? What'd you think? Great? Horrible? Ok? Suckish? Then review! I love reviews! They make me happy!_

_Chapter 1 will be up by tonight!_

_-thatgirlwithwings_


	3. Chapter 1: Fallenstar

_Well, like I promised, here is Chapter 1! This chapter will be focused on Fallenstar of FlareClan. Next chapter, Dapplesky of AshClan. Then Thunderpaw of SmokeClan, and finally Silverfeather of SparkClan! And then the cycle repeats! Woo! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and many of the cats in the clans were given to me with permission from the creators._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallenstar**

The cold, leaf-bare wind whipped through the fur of the two she-cats ascending the mountain. One, grey with black tipped ears, mouth, and paws, tried to shield the smaller, silver-grey tabby from the wind, but to little avail. Even as the seasons changed, there was little respite from it in the mountains surrounding the territories that the four clans called home. And so, these two cats made their way to the only tree on this desolate mountain; MoonTree, a petrified tree glowing silver in the moonlight.

The larger of the two spoke as they approached. "Rainstorm, are you sure that this is to be?" The smaller nodded. "You are the deputy of FlareClan, Fallenstone, chosen by Mousestar, recognized by StarClan. If you were not meant to be leader, Mousestar would not have died while you were alive." Fallenstone stared at the glowing tree nervously. Here she was, the first she-cat deputy in FlareClan's history. She had already experienced the skepticism of her own clan when Mousestar announced her as the next deputy when the former deputy, Tigerfrond, died in battle. But now, she would be a leader, and all the clans would question her right to hold the position. It was a well-acknowledged philosophy that only toms ascended to the rank of leader, and it was rare when a she-cat even became deputy. No matter what she did, or who she was, her authority would always not be taken seriously.

Rainstorm nudged the hesitant deputy towards MoonTree. "Fallenstone, stop being so nervous! You are a strong, loyal, determined deputy, and you'll be all the same things as a leader. There is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. You will be the best leader the clans have ever seen." Fallenstone smiled at the little medicine cat apprentice. "Thank you Rainstorm… You're right. I must do this." Rainstorm purred happily, laid down, and touched her nose to the petrified bark. Her eyes closed, and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Fallenstone laid down beside her, stretching out to touch the glowing tree. She gasped at the coldness of MoonTree, her nose tentatively touching it. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the sleep that came with communicating with StarClan, listening to Rainstorm's gentle breathing beside her. The light grey she-cat slowly fell into her own dream, excited, nervous, and terrified of what awaited her. She found herself on a grassy plain, not unlike the one FlareClan lived on. She looked up, and saw that the sky was clear, every star visible to her green eyes. The stars suddenly began to swirl and moves, the light forming into the shape of cats. As the leapt down from the sky, Fallenstone stared in astonishment. They formed a circle around her, all of them cats from FlareClan. As the colors fill in their pelts, nine cats stepped forward.

In shock, Fallenstone watched the cats stepped forward. Each of them had an important role in her life. First came a cream tabby she-cat, the same size as herself. She purred happily at the teary-eyed she-cat. "Fallenstone… It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Fallenstone happily touched noses with the StarClan queen. "Mother… I never thought I'd see you again." Her mother, Palelight, licked down the unruly fur on her ears. "Well, I'm not going to miss out on my own daughter's leadership ceremony, am I?" Fallenstone purred, and a orange and white tabby tom stepped forward. She quickly bowed her head, giving reverence to her former leader. Mousestar chuckled. "Raise your head, Fallenstone. This is a celebration of what you are becoming. It is time to receive your new lives."

Palelight and Mousestar stepped back as a pure brown tom padded forward. Fallenstone's heart pounded as she recognized the deputy of FlareClan before her, the great Stagtalon. He had been a great influence on her life, being both the brother of her mentor, Duskleaf, and the idol she aspired to be. He smiled at the star-struck she-cat and touched his nose to her head. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it to defend FlareClan in battle." Fallenstone felt a wave of energy run through her, and Stagtalon stepped back.

A tom with a blue pelt (AN: Blue is an actual fur color! It's sort of a mix of black, grey, and white. Look it up!) made his way up to her. His amber eyes sparkled proudly and Fallenstone purred happily at him. Amberheart, her father, had been highly respected in the clan, and was always the cat Mousestar had turned to in times of trouble. His wise ways had deeply influenced her as a kit and apprentice, and she was happy to continue his legacy. He touched his nose to her head. "With this life, I give you judgement. Use it to judge your Clanmates fairly." Another wave, this one sharpening her mind, flowed through her body.

This time, two cats stepped forward together: a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a bracken tabby tom. These two cats had been warriors under Fallenstone during her time as deputy, Vinedust and Burrthorn. Vinedust had died protecting the clan from a snake, and Burrthorn had been lost after overexerting himself in battle. The she-cat first stepped forward and touched her nose to Fallenstone's head. "With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it to guide yourself even beyond the reach of the Warrior code." Almost immediately, Burrthorn approached and put his nose on her head. "With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it to serve the Clan to the utmost."

They stepped back, and Palelight again came forward. The mother and daughter smiled at each other, and she placed her nose on Fallenstone's head. "With this life," she spoke softly, but with confidence. "I give you the desire to protect FlareClan like a mother has for her kits." She gave a final lick to her head, then backed away. Fallenstone watched sadly as Palelight disappeared disappeared into the crowd, until a small, white apprentice pounced at her head. She purred sadly at Downpaw, but the tom stared happily up at her with blue eyes. Downpaw had been her first apprentice, but had died of greencough. She lowered her head so that he was able to touch it with his nose. He mewed, "With this life, I give you the gift of mentoring." He purred and happily trotted back into the crowd, cats chuckling at the young cat's exuberance.

A white-speckled she-cat stepped forward. Fallenstone smiled at the elder, Rabbitswift, who had died a moon ago of old age. She had always cared for everyone, telling the best stories and sometimes even helping in the nursery. She gently touched her nose to the grey she-cat's head. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to be mindful of cats that are weaker than yourself." Waves of empathy flowed through Fallenstone as Rabbitswift stepped back and Flyleg, a black tom with odd grey markings, padded forward. The two cats nuzzled each other. Flyleg had been Fallenstone's first love, and, in all honesty, she still wasn't over his death in a battle against SparkClan a year ago. But, one of her best friends, Shadowfall, had been so kind to her and helped her so much. Her heart was slowly warming up to him, but she felt bad, as if she was betraying Flyleg. Flyleg purred and pressed his nose onto her head. "With this life, I give you love. Use it to not only help your clan, but help yourself." Fallenstone looked up at him, surprised, but he only nodded and walked back into the crowd.

Finally, Mousestar came before her. He stared kindly and proudly down at the she-cat. Fallenstone, her head still slightly bowed before her former leader, waited patiently as he slowly touched her head with his nose. "With this life," he calmly stated. "I give you nobility, certainty, and faith, so as to be able to lead your Clanmates in the way of the warrior code for all nine lives." Another wave, this time one of assurance and pride, rushed through her. Mousestar yowled, "I hail you by your new name, Fallenstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of FlareClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." The entirety of the crowd began to chant, "Fallenstar! Fallenstar!" Fallenstar stood proudly in the center, feeling the best she had ever felt.

The scene quickly changed to a forest that had burned to the ground, the embers still smoking. She whirled around, searching for the StarClan cats, but no one was there. Moustar's voice echoed through her mind. "Old fire extinguished / The embers grow cold / Darkness in the wake of flames / Festering claws of evil of old / Soon to rise in revelation / the Souls of the Flames will fall / if not ignited once more / the fire must blossom in all / with feathered tongues / A thunderous battle cry / will lead them to victory, / the sky will grow red / with the lost's blood / a fallen star, a comet / will be the sign / The Clans must fight darkened claws / Or be consumed with shadow and fire once more." The images of three other cats came up from behind her, and four others appeared in front of her. A gust of wind blew over her, the scent of blood, smoke, and burning bodies flooding over her.

As suddenly as she had fallen asleep, Fallenstar woke up. She turned to look at Rainstorm, who also had been awakened. Her blue-green eyes reflected her fear. "Did you see that? Did you hear that?" Fallenstar nodded. "We have to get back to camp."

* * *

_How was it! I think it was -ok-. But then again, I'm not a good judge of my own stuff. Always too harsh on myself._

_REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!_

_-thatgirlwithwings_


	4. Chapter 2: Dapplesky

_Hello again!_

_Thanks all you guys for your encouraging reviews! Because of that, here is the next chapter, early! This time, it's Dapplesky of AshClan!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, yada yada yada, you know the drill._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dapplesky**

Dapplesky felt her heart clench in terror, and a mourning yowl resounded through her open mouth. Before the tortoiseshell she-cat lay a bleeding, dying cat. It's blood began to stain her fur, but she didn't care. Around her, a battle raged, and fire flickered. The clash of cats around her was ignored as she stared at the fallen cat. A voice whispered to her, "Find the others. They can help. Find them!" Before she could move, a tom pounced at her.

Panting, Dapplesky woke up. Her was pounding, and she still felt the adrenalin running through her veins. She looked around the warriors den, taking in the dirt walls and roof and the sleeping warriors around her. The morning sun had just peeked over the horizon, making the numerous streams glow with a yellow and pink light. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Just a dream…" she murmured to herself. "It was all just a dream."

A brown tabby tom stirred to her right and blinked open his bright blue eyes. He looked up and over at Dapplesky and stretched, yawning. "Morning, sis." She smiled at her brother. "Morning, Bramblestrike." Bramblestrike got up and nuzzled his sister, purring, but she continued to stare out at the rising sun. He looked over he nervously. "Is something up? You seem worried." Dapplesky shook her head. "Just thinking. I had an odd dream, but I think that's all it was. An odd dream." Before her brother could question any more into the matter, she stood up. "I'll see you later. I have to go on that patrol this morning, remember? Do me a favor and wake up Wolffur and Wrenmask while I go wake up Flarepaw and Stormpaw." She walked out of the den before Bramblestrike could complain.

Dapplesky padded through camp, gazing around at the caves that made the different dens. On three sides were the cliffs the caves cut into, and the only entrance was a small stream cutting through the middle of camp. In AshClan territory, there wasn't much that could provide shelter or protection, except for these natural caves. A few underground brooks had created them as they had joined together above ground, creating a stream that went directly through the camp. Most of the streams had dried out now, the only one still burbling being in the medicine cat's den. Warriors slept in a cave nearest the entrance, with the apprentices den right next to them. The elders lived in a cave next to theirs. The nursery had almost its own little island, being separated from the others by the stream. On a high ledge, in the largest of the caves, lived Adderstar, the leader of AshClan, and where he would call to gather Clan meetings. Dapplesky remembered her struggle to leap up there when she received her warrior name, and purred a gentle chuckle. It had been embarrassing then, but now she could laugh at it.

She continued into the apprentices den, making her way around the other sleeping apprentices to a long-haired orange tabby she-cat, who slept next to a dark grey tabby tom. Again, she chuckled. Dapplesky had guessed that her apprentice, Flarepaw, had been crushing on Wolffur's apprentice, Stormpaw, and now it seemed that the tom returned her affections. She nudged Flarepaw and meowed, "Wake up, you two. We've got a patrol today." Both pairs of amber eyes opened, and they jumped up. Flarepaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed by being caught be her mentor. "Sorry…." "For what?" Dapplesky purred. "You were just sleeping. Come on. I bet Wolffur and Wrenmask are waiting for us now." A secret thrill went through her body as she said the ginger tom's name. She shook it off and led Flarepaw and Stormpaw to where Wolffur and Wrenmask now stood waiting.

Wrenmask smiled kindly at Dapplesky, then yawned. She purred, "Someone still sleepy?" He laughed. "You know it… I feel like I was running all night." She faltered for a second, remembering her own dream, but then Wolffur, the deputy spoke up. "We should head out. SmokeClan has been giving us trouble on our border with them. I want to make sure they aren't trespassing again." Flarepaw's fur bristled. "Fur-brained SmokeClan cats… Why are they stealing prey from our territory?" Stormpaw nudged her gently. "Calm down, Flarepaw… Save it for when we catch them." Dapplesky nodded, taking over as her mentor. "That's right. But remember, be careful not let that anger get the better of you. To fight well, you need your mind clear enough to make smart decisions."

Flarepaw nodded, the group set out from camp, splashing through the stream. They first went west, toward the river that marked the border between AshClan and FlareClan. As the ran through their territory, Wrenmask came next to Dapplesky. "Flarepaw is becoming a strong apprentice. You've been teaching her well." She felt her heart pound, knowing how much thought he'd put into his words. "Thanks… I'm surprised Adderstar hasn't given you an apprentice, though. You'd be a great mentor." He blinked his green eyes gratefully. "That's very kind of you, Dapplesky. Maybe soon." She grinned, glad she had made some progress with the calculating cat.

They soon came to the river, and quickly she turned to her apprentice. "What do you smell, Flarepaw?" Wolffur nodded at Stormpaw, indicating that he wanted him to also answer the question. The two apprentices scented around, and answered simultaneously. "Snake!" Dapplesky purred. "Well done. Is it on AshClan territory or FlareClan?" "FlareClan! It's definitely on FlareClan territory!" Flarepaw answered confidently, trying to beat Stormpaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed with laughter. "Right! So let's not worry about it. It's FlareClan's problem." Wolffur jumped in, "Let's mark the border. There's nothing wrong here, but it never hurts." The cats nodded and quickly followed their deputy's orders.

With that done, they followed the river to the lake in the middle of the valley that made up all of the territories of the four clans. Dapplesky's stomach grumbled, and she tried to remember the last time she had eaten. It hadn't been that morning, that was for certain. Wolffur looked back at her, and she looked down embarrassedly at her paws. He chuckled. "When we get to the lake, we can take a quick hunting break. Get some food." Dapplesky smiled and nodded happily. The long-haired grey tom could be intimidating, but he was really quite understanding. Soon, they reached the lake, and Dapplesky called Flarepaw over. "You need some hunting practice."

The two she-cats settled down next to the shore of the lake, waiting patiently for a fish to swim by. Dapplesky made sure not to let her shadow fall over the water, and her fiery apprentice copied her. She saw a flash of silver, and her paw swiped out, flipping the fish out of the water. She quickly killed it with a bite. "Good job!" Wrenmask purred at the female warrior. Before she could think against it, Dapplesky dropped the fresh-kill at his paws. "You eat it. I can catch another, and you must be hungry, too." The ginger tom blinked his thanks, then began to dig in.

Before long, each of the cats had eaten their fill, and even caught some to bring back to camp. They continued on their way to the SmokeClan border, Flarepaw sulking in the back. She had only caught one fish, and Stormpaw had caught three. The tabby tom, on the other hand, proudly carried a fish to bring back to camp. Even Wolffur looked proud at his apprentice's accomplishment. Dapplesky shook her head at the sight of the two grey toms. "Like father and son, those two…" Wrenmask nodded beside her. "But that means good things for the clan, right? I mean, if Stormpaw grows up to be like Wolffur, then we have nothing to worry about." Dapplesky glanced at the pondering tom and giggled, "You think way too much, Wrenmask."

Wolffur suddenly stopped in his tracks, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Stop. I scent SmokeClan." The two apprentices quickly turned around, searching for the trespassers. Dapplesky opened her mouth, breathing deeply. The clear, airy scent that marked SmokeClan filled her nose. She hissed, and felt Wrenmask kneel into a defensive position. "They're coming towards us." He spoke, all the contemplation gone from his voice. The patrol quickly spread out to cut off the intruders. Flarepaw crouched on Dapplesky's right, and Wrenmask kneaded the grounded impatiently to her left. She forced her tail still as the sound of the running cats came toward them.

Four cats ran out of the brush, each carrying the scent of SmokeClan. Dapplesky recognized each of them from previous Gatherings. The she-cat was Spottedlight, mate of SmokeClan's deputy. The creepy eyed tom was Jaggedclaw, and the bracken tom was Hawktalon. The small black tom was Thunderpaw, Spottedlight's apprentice. They stopped at the sight of the AshClan cats, and their ears went back, Jaggedclaw hissing, "What are you doing here? This is SmokeClan territory!" The AshClan cats blinked in surprise, but Flarepaw snarled quickly, "What are you talking about? This is AshClan territory! You are the trespassers!" Dapplesky noticed the three other SmokeClan cats glance confusedly at Jaggedclaw, who only unsheathed his claws and spat. "Fur-brained apprentice! You don't know anything! This land has been claimed for SmokeClan!" "Don't you dare speak to my apprentice that way!" Dapplesky snarled. Tension was building, and she could tell a battle would break out any moment. Wolffur growled, "Leave OUR territory at once. Or we will make you." Jaggedclaw laughed harshly. "This is our territory, and we will not leave it!" He yowled a battle cry, and the cats around him attacked, Thunderpaw coming directly at Dapplesky.

* * *

_How was it? Long, right? In word, this is almost 3 pages long! That's long! If I haven't gotten your cat yet, don't worry, I will soon! A big clan scene is coming up next chapter! SmokeClan!_

_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs!_

_thatgirlwithwings_


	5. Chapter 3: Thunderpaw

_Wow, it's been awhile, eh? Sorry about that... There's been a ton of stuff going on, and then I got distracted by creating an entire clan of cats and... yea. Lots of stuff. But, I finally finished this chapter! I think pretty much every member of SmokeClan was mentioned in it. Next up will be from Silverfeather's point of view._

_A note of caution to those planning on making a create-a-cat: a clan should only have around 30 cats in it. If you look in the books, ThunderClan (which is the only clan to have every cat written out) is only about 24 cats without kits. Trust me, you don't want your clans much bigger, as otherwise they get pretty confusing._

_Onto the story, though, right? That's what you're all interested in!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors nor most of these cats. Just my cats and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 3: Thunderpaw

Thunderpaw leaped at the tortoiseshell she-cat, claws outstretched. He landed squarely on her back, but was quickly thrown off as she flipped onto her back. Around the two, Jaggedclaw was battling Wolffur, Hawktalon faced off against Wrenmask, and his mentor, Spottedlight, battled the two apprentices. He circled around Dapplesky, preparing to attack. Her fur bristled, and her green eyes flashed with anger. He blinked in surprise. She looked just like one of the she-cats in his dream the night before! Thunderpaw took a step back, confused. Dapplesky, sensing his hesitation, prepared to leap onto the apprentice.

Before she could, Spottedlight cried out, "Retreat!" Thunderpaw quickly followed her back across the border to the plateau, the triumphant yowls of the AshClan cats ringing in his ears. He bit back a growl, looking over the other cats with him. Hawktalon had some scratches down his flanks, Spottedlight had a nasty bite on her front leg, and Jaggedclaw, while not particularly injured, looked ready to tear Spottedlight's fur out. "Why did you call a retreat!" He snarled. "We could have taken them!" Spottedlight calmly replied, "We could not have defeated them without major bloodshed. And, we were obviously beyond our border. You, Jaggedclaw, will have some explaining to do when we return to camp." The eldest warrior began to lead them to the trench that made up their camp, the other cats following behind her.

Thunderpaw, from the back, watched as Jaggedclaw seethed. He had never trusted the senior warrior, and this only increased his suspicion. He never understood what the Clan saw in him. Sighing, he heard Spottedlight call him up to the front. He bounded forward, ignoring the glares of Jaggedclaw. "Thunderpaw," Spottedlight meowed at her apprentice. "When we get into camp, please fetch Foxstar and Hazetail. I want to speak to them about Jaggedclaw." He nodded, feeling a bit nervous at speaking to his leader. That, and for Spottedlight's leg, which hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

The group continued their run back to camp, climbing up the ledges to the top of the plateau they lived on. Most cats couldn't stand the constant winds and hard surfaces it had to offer, but SmokeClan reveled in the tough land. They had learned to hunt the large hawks that flew above, and their fur grew in thick and warm to protect them from the winds. Many clans believed them to be weak and cowardly, but SmokeClan knew better than to instigate attacks and rather kept to their own land. Or at least most of them, Thunderpaw thought to himself.

Hawktalon walked alongside Thunderpaw, who smiled at the young warrior. It had only been a moon ago when they were still apprentices together, and even though the older cat tended not to really enjoy his company, Thunderpaw always tried to include the tom. Especially since he was not of clan blood, but adopted. Trying to make conversation, he said, "You were awesome in that battle, fending off that warrior." Hawktalon only nodded, which from him was more of a response than most cats could get out of him. A strong wind flattened the fur on their pelts as they reached the top of the plateau.

Spottedlight began to pick up the pace, and the patrol began running over the flat stone ground. Thunderpaw noticed a slight limp in her step, but kept up the pace. The sooner they reached camp, the sooner everyone's wounds would be checked out, and the sooner Jaggedclaw would have to answer for his actions. Why would he trick them into believing that they could take that land from AshClan without a fight? Thunderpaw shook his head, confused. He'd have to think about this later.

The patrol soon spotted camp, a shallower trench in the plateau. A flat area at the bottom served as the meeting and dining area. At the very bottom was the nursery and the elder's den to the left and right, with the apprentices' and the warrior's dens on the ledges above them, all of them protected by woven brambles On the third level was where Violetwing, their medicine cat, slept and healed cats in a deep cave. At the very top, where a small shrub grew, was Foxstar's den, the leader of SmokeClan. Their run slowed, and they began to hop down the ledges. Spottedlight looked at Thunderpaw meaningfully, and he nodded.

While Hawktalon and Spottedlight hopped down to Violetwing's cave and Jaggedclaw stalked to the fresh-kill pile, Thunderpaw quietly padded over to Foxstar's den. Below him, he could see Specklepaw, his sister, and Sparrowpaw, his best friend, bringing fresh-kill to the elders, Smokescar, Tanglefur, and Cloudeye. He chuckled as Smokescar snapped at the two apprentices. The former medicine cat was often grumpy, but Thunderpaw found him to be his favorite elder. Focusing at the task on hand, he peeked his head into Foxstar's den. "Foxstar?"

The ginger tom lifted his head. He had obviously been deep in thought before Thunderpaw had arrived. "Hello Thunderpaw. What can I do for you?" The apprentice cleared his throat. "Spottedlight would like to talk to you and Hazetail about our patrol." Foxstar stood up, looking curiously at the black tom. "Of course, but did something happen?" "Uhm…" Thunderpaw looked down sheepishly. "Yeah… I think Spottedlight would better explain… She's with Violetwing." Foxstar's gaze immediately hardened. "I'll see to it right away. You may go, Thunderpaw." Relieved, Thunderpaw bounded out of the leader's den and down to his friends.

Around him, warriors wandered around, gossiping in the sun-high heat. Thunderpaw saw Heatherclaw speaking to Badgertumble and Oakleaf, while Thornpath and Birdsong groomed each other to one side. Pinefoot, Owlpelt, Ashstreak, Hollypaw, and Chillpaw were dropping off fresh-kill in the pile, and Eagletwist, Russettail, and Galestorm headed out on another patrol. Stormpaw and Treepaw were playing with Mudkit, Robinkit, Featherkit, and Willowkit while Cloverstem, Swiftfoot, Morningsky, Mosskit watched happily. Thunderpaw glanced at Willowkit, smiling at the white she-cat. He had always enjoyed playing with the kit, a silver flash bowled him over.

Thunderpaw looked up, seeing Hollypaw's, one of his best friends, childish grin. "I got you Thunderpaw!" He pushed her off, seeing Specklepaw and Sparrowpaw chuckling at his expense. Specklepaw batted her brother's head playfully. "Oh Thunderpaw, stop making eyes at Willowkit. She's only a kit!" Thunderpaw swiped back at her. "I don't have a crush on Willowkit!" Sparrowpaw quietly padded up next to his best friend. "You always say that, and yet your always staring at her." "It's true!" said Hollypaw energetically. Thunderpaw sighed. It was no use arguing against these three.

"So, how was the patrol?" Hollypaw nudged him. He sighed again. "Jaggedclaw led us into AshClan territory, having Hawktalon, Spottedlight, and I believe that we had rights to that territory. We encountered a patrol, fought, and then ran off." The other three apprentices stared at him. "Jaggedclaw? Why would he do that?" Specklepaw questioned him. "I don't know!" Thunderpaw growled. "But something's suspicious about him, right?" Sparrowpaw shrugged, and Hollypaw nodded along. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that here though…" The pale tabby tom said. The four apprentices glanced over to where Jaggedclaw watched his kits play together with guarded eyes. Specklepaw nodded. "If he is planning something, it isn't safe to speak here." Thunderpaw nodded and watched as Hazetail and Foxstar emerged from the medicine cat den and walked toward Jaggedclaw.

A chill ran up his spine. Something about Jaggedclaw had brought up the dream he had last night, of a huge battle and him yowling to send the warriors into battle, leading a group of cats with three others against another group filled with rouges and led by four warriors. A voice had whispered, "Be the thunderous cry that will lead to victory. Find the feathered tongue, the blood-stained sky, and the falling star, and you will defeat the darkened claws." The cats leading with him had all been she-cats, he somehow knew, one grey and black, one black with distinctive white markings, and one tortoiseshell, like the she-cat he had been battling in AshClan territory! The four warriors against them were mostly toms, except one. The first was a muddy brown, almost green. The second was a large ginger tom, and the third was a black she-cat with a white slash over her eyes. The final warrior, who stood directly across from him, was a dark tabby tom… Just like Jaggedclaw! Thunderpaw shook his head. There was no way that the dream meant anything.

"Hey Thunderpaw…. Boo!" Hollypaw appeared right in front of his face. He stumbled back, and the young apprentice smirked. "Stop spacing out, furbrain! Foxstar's about to announce who's going to the Gathering tonight!" The dream pushed to the back of his mind, Thunderpaw looked up excitedly to his leader as he bounded up to HighCliff. Even though Thunderpaw had been an apprentice for three moons, he had only been to one Gathering, and he had barely had anytime to talk to anyone. Maybe he'd get to go this time!

Foxstar yowled from the highest ledge, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under HighCliff for a clan meeting!" The queens nudged the kits into the nursery, and Violetwing, Hawktalon, and Spottedlight padded out of Violetwing's den. Thunderpaw smiled as he saw his mentor walk out. She had lost her limp, and the wound was wrapped tightly with spiderwebs. It seemed that she would be fine. As all the cats gathered, Foxstar began, "Tonight is the Gathering, as all of you know. Coming with will be Badgertumble, Thornpath, Oakleaf, Thistlefur, Owlpelt, Galestorm, Birdsong, Heatherclaw, Specklepaw, and Thunderpaw. We will leave at dusk. That is all." Foxstar flicked his tail, signalling the end of the meeting.

Specklepaw purred happily. "We get to go to the Gathering! I'm so excited! I haven't seen Nightpaw and Frostpaw in awhile." Thunderpaw nodded, while Hollypaw pouted next to them. "I wanted to go…" Sparrowpaw smiled at his friends. "Hopefully next time we can all go together." The four cats nodded in agreement, and began to pad over to the fresh-kill pile. Thunderpaw almost pranced in excitement, but a small thought crept into his mind, as if of it's own accord. Maybe he could find those three she-cats who had been in that dream….

* * *

_How was it? Good? Ok? I personally didn't think it was great, but let me know!_

_Hugs, loves, and flying bombs!_

_-thatgirlwithwings _


	6. Chapter 4: Silverfeather

Hey guys!

As you may have noticed, my pen name has changed from thatgirlwithwings to Flyingsong. Flyingsong is what I think my warrior name would be, and I am actually working on a story about me as a warrior right now! It has a Create-A-Cat, and you can still participate! I encourage you to do so!

Now, for some news pertaining to this story. As you will notice, this chapter is shorter than the others. That's because I don't want to try to drag out something and make it worse because I can't get the length. So, the length's will now vary based on how much writing I do for it.

Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor many of these cats.

* * *

Chapter 4: Silverfeather

Risingstar stood up from where he laid, just outside the area where the clans met each full moon. The other 9 cats surrounding him stood up as well, and Silverfeather watched her father carefully. It was her first Gathering as a full warrior, and she was very excited. She couldn't wait to show off her new name to all the other cats there. She looked at the other cats around her. Her best friend Brooksong was here, too, as well as her apprentice Violetpaw. Eclipseclaw and Chasmtail stood separately from each other, and Silverfeather rolled her eyes at the two mates. Blazegfang kept inching closer to Brooksong, and Silverwing was quietly whispering to Frostpaw. And nearest to Silverfeather was Spottedpelt, who's presence sent her heart a-pounding.

Before she could worry about that, though, Risingstar was off, and the rest of the cats followed him down into the clearing. Already, the airy scent of SmokeClan and the sharp scent of FlareClan indicated their arrival, but there was no sign of AshClan, yet. Silverfeather didn't worry about that, though. They would arrive soon enough. Instead, she followed Brooksong, Violetpaw, and Frostpaw to a group of apprentices that she knew relatively well; Thunderpaw and Specklepaw of SmokeClan, and Nightpaw and Barkpaw of FlareClan. Nightpaw seemed disappointed about something. "You're sure that Hawktalon won't be coming?" she said, looking down at her white paws. Specklepaw flicked her tail impatiently. "We've already said 5 times that he won't be!" Barkpaw snickered at the she-cat, and Silverfeather laughed with him. The four apprentices looked up, noticing the cats joining them. "Hey Silverpaw! What's up?" Thunderpaw meowed, and Silverfeather cringed at the name. "It's Silverfeather now, actually," she corrected, holding her head high as the other apprentices congratulated her.

Silverfeather noticed something different, though, about how Thunderpaw was looking at her. There was confusion and curiosity in it, almost like he saw something else about her no one else did. She, too, stared at the small black tom. Something about him was different, something she should remember… Like a memory, or a dream… She thought back to the dream she had received last night, and of the cats who had been standing with her. Could he be one of them?

A wave of cats flew into the clearing, and the watery scent of AshClan joined the others. Silverfeather noticed the tension that entered the SmokeClan cats bodies. Obviously, something had happened between the two clans, but what? It couldn't be too serious, as there were only tense glances between AshClan and SmokeClan cats. Yet before she could question the apprentices, Risingstar, Adderstar of AshClan, Foxstar of SmokeClan, and a grey she-cat she recognized as Fallenstone, deputy of FlareClan jumped up onto the fallen log that served as their pedestal and yowled for attention. All the cats turned to look at the cats, murmurs about Fallenstone's presence running through the crowd. Silverfeather felt a chill go through her. What had happened to Mousestar, their leader?

Adderstar was the first to speak. "Before we begin, Fallenstone, would you tell us where Mousestar is? He is not ill, is he?" Fallenstone very obvious gripped the bark in grief. "Mousestar is dead. He lost his last life yesterday, and I am now the leader of FlareClan." Yowls of protest shook the trees, as many cats jumped to their feet. Silverfeather was surprised at the others reaction. Fallenstone, well, now Fallenstar, had been deputy for awhile, and Mousestar had been obviously ill for quite some time. She glanced at Thunderpaw, interested to see him glaring at those yowling at the young leader. Did he, too, feel some sort of odd kinship for the she-cat?

Risingstar yowled over the others, "SILENCE!" The cats quieted down some, although a few did shout, "How can she be leader? No she-cat can lead a clan!" Fallenstar stood proud though, and yowled over them, "In accordance to the warrior code, I am leader! I have received my nine lives and am called Fallenstar!" This shut up most of the cats, although many still grumbled. Silverfeather was impressed, though, with her mention of the code. It seemed to her that many cats were not following it as they should. But she turned her attention back toward the grey she-cat, as Fallenstar began to speak again.

"FlareClan is thriving and well! My new deputy is Mistyleaf, and she has proven to be a fantastic partner. Moonsmoke had two kits, and our apprentices are training well. I believe soon some of them will become great warriors in our clan. The prey is running well, and the sickness that had afflicted us has been brought under control by Rosefrost and Rainstorm." She stepped back, finishing her updates. Now Silverfeather could really see how strong the she-cat was, and again the dream was brought to her attention. Had she been there too?

Risingstar, giving Fallenstar a comforting glance, stepped forward next. Silverfeather was proud of how her father handled the situation. He wasn't like the other two leaders, who looked ready to tear her fur out at the first chance they got. Risingstar spoke, "All is also well in SparkClan. We have two new apprentices, Stumblepaw and Echopaw, and Silverpaw, now called Silverfeather, has become a warrior. The prey is running well, and we are content." He stepped back, near Fallenstar, in an obvious display of solidarity with the FlareClan leader.

Adderstar, still seething stepped up next. "While AshClan has been doing well, we have some complaints. Especially with SmokeClan. Just today, we found a patrol party on our territory! How do you explain that, Foxstar!" Foxstar calmly came up to the AshClan leader. "One of my warriors led the group onto the territory, tricking them into thinking it was ours for the taking. However, Adderstar, you are also in the wrong. We have scented AshClan warriors having crossed our border, and stealing our prey!" The situation was escalating, and the cats from each clan were beginning to snarl at each other. Silverfeather looked at the apprentices around her, and noticed Thunderpaw's hesitation. Something was up with him! She had to speak to him later.

But, before she could ask to talk to him, the area became dark, as a cloud rolled over the moon. Some cats gasped in fear, but many were too angry to care. It wouldn't be long before a fight broke out. Thankfully, the leaders called a close to the Gathering before anything horrible could happen. Silverfeather was shaking a bit, though. StarClan was angry, she could tell, but many of the cats didn't seem to care. What was their problem! She turned to leave, only to hear a voice calling her back. "Silverfeather! Silverfeather, wait!" She turned to see Thunderpaw calling her back. "What do you want?" she muttered. She just wanted to get back home. "Meet me here, tomorrow night, ok?" he said, a strange ferocity in his eyes she had never seen before. "Ok…" she said, before he bounded off and she had to follow her clan back to camp through the thick woods. What was that about, she thought. What could the little apprentice be planning?

* * *

There you go! Not great, but something is going on, eh? What is Thunderpaw planning? You'll find out soon enough!


End file.
